Konkani Cuisine
Browse All Konkani Recipes: 'Konkani Appetizers | Konkani Beverages | Konkani Soups | Konkani Salads | Konkani Vegetarian | Konkani Meat Dishes | Konkani Snacks | Konkani Desserts Konkani Cooking and Food Overview of Konkani Cuisine History In the history of cuisines, Konkani Cuisine is one the most delicious cuisines you could come across in India. Konakani cuisine is unique in the sense that it contains foods that are not commercially consumed. Perhaps this can be explained on the basis of the culture of the people who consume it. One difference between Konkani cuisine and other Indian cuisine is that Konkani cuisine tends to contain few elements that are not widely popular. This is refers to the fact that some Konkani dishes include meats, such as pork, that are not really acceptable to people of other religions. The reason for this is the fact that it is profane according to their religion. Therefore, dishes that contain these meats are not consumed widely. However, Konkani cuisine is still appreciated for what all it offers though some dishes are almost always excluded. Konkani food traditionally and historically tends to have a lot of seafood in addition to Indian based seasonings. The use of coconut in food is also popular, giving Konkani cuisine a characteristic taste. Trying Konkani cuisine is said to be an adventure in itself, as there is much to explore. Over the years, Konkani cuisine has carried down its traditional foods. However, it has also managed to attain newer dishes as well due to creativity and experimentation. Though seafood has been popular in Konkani cuisine, there are other foods used, such beef, mutton and chicken. Rice also has been traditionally or historically used in Konkani cuisine as well. In addition the main course meals that would have a variety of fish, meat, chicken, and rice-based dishes, there are other integral portions such as desserts, beverages and appetizers that are included in Konkani cuisine. Indeed, those who try Konkani cuisine will know that through its history it has managed to encompass a wide range of foods in the region. Konkani cuisine is one of the most delicious cuisines in India. It has perhaps the most unique of all dishes, with a variety of them being cooked from coconut, fish and vegetables. A combination of these is sometimes used in order to produce unique dishes, and certainly, Konkani cuisine does have unique dishes. Since Konkani cuisine is greatly influenced by fish recipes, it has a tremendous amount of dishes made with fish. The manner in which Konkani cuisine prepares fish gives it another taste altogether. This is because of the marinating procedures involved in the process. In addition to the amount of fish used in Konkani cuisine, there are several other dishes that are made from other meats as well. In addition to these, there are also a great number of vegetarian dishes as well. Many of these dishes tend to have coconut in them too, and this gives these dishes a characteristic taste that can be easily recognized. Aside from the main course meals that may be made from vegetables or meats, there are other delicious parts of Konkani cuisine. Indeed, the desserts, appetizers, and salads are quite unique in taste. Lentils are also common in Konkani cuisine, and let us not forget that Konkani cuisine tends to make use of every possible cooking material in its region. Seafood, lentils, pulses, meats of all kinds, chicken, etc. are all important for making various delicious dishes in Konkani cuisine. Indian Food Glossary Finding the ingredients for an Konkani Recipe is not so easy when you do not know the names of the ingredients. Take time to make a list of ingredients and the name they may be found under at the Local Markets. * Check out the 'Indian Food Glossary Preparation Methods for Konkani Cooking Methods of preparation in Konkani cuisine are important for cooking, as these methods greatly influence the end result of a Konkani dish. The taste may greatly depend on the method used in Konkani cooking. Since Konkani foods utilize several kinds of meats that include fish, prawns, beef and chicken, marinating is an important step on Konakani cuisine. Marinating or seasoning meats they are much easier to cook and taste better. This process is Marinating is normally done with tamarind water or even lemon. The result of this process is that the meat gets tenderized. Besides marinating meats to get rid of odors, tenderize them and improve taste, adding spices is important too. Certain dishes require all the spices added at once, while others may require addition of ingredients at intervals. Some dishes even require addition of ingredients at the very end after the meat has softened considerable. In this process, salt is usually added in first. Konkani cuisine also includes other important steps in cooking. Garnishing is also important, and also is commonly done at the end of a cooking process. Without garnishing, many Konkani foods in this cuisine cannot be included even though the main cooking steps may have been completed. In other words, without garnishing a food cannot be enjoyed. No matter what method is carried out at end of a cooking process in Konkani cuisine, it needs to be followed accurately ion order to produce the characteristic taste that Konkani food is popular for. Special Equipment for Konkani Cooking You need to have all the necessary knowledge as well as the utensils to cook Konkani food. If you don’t have the right kinds utensils or equipment to cook Konkani cuisine, your dishes might not come out the way they should or at the very least inconvenience will rob you of the joy in cooking Konkani cuisine. Primarily, you need to have at least one or two deep boiling vessels for boiling rice and other foods. It is widely known that the utensil used for boiling rice need only be used for rice. For instance, let’s say you start boiling curries in the very boiling vessel you use for boiling rice. The taste of your rice when you boil it next will not be the same. This is due to the fact that oily residue will be left in the rice utensil from boiling the curry. Removing the oily residue is not a problem, but why would you want to start cleaning out oily substances in the middle of a cooking process. In addition to this, some experts believe that the rice utensil should only be used for cooking rice and nothing else. It is thought that the rice as well as the salt used in boiling is important for the taste. Other cooking equipment such as Strainers, drainers and large spoons are also important to use in cooking Konkani food. Strainer spoons are also useful, and these are spoons that are porous. They allow collecting of solid portions of gravies. One more piece of cooking equipment is the tawa. Since Konkani food is after all Asian, the use of a tawa is important. This is because Konkani food also does include food prepared in the fried form. Chappati and the like are also cooked in this manner. Konkani Food Traditions and Festivals Indeed, tradition is important to Konkani cuisine. Konkani cuisine comes down from Portugal and the local region as well. However, it is the local region where Konkani tradition is celebrated, and at these times of the year the best of Konkani cuisine emerge. Traditions in Konkani influenced areas are normally accompanied by good eating. Konkani cuisine is an important part of Konkani tradition, which is why it is very important to have the best out at festivals. Since the staple food in the Maharashtra region is rice, and to an extent of vegetables, fishes and coconut. Much of the foods present at festival times usually have these staple foods in them. Deep-fried foods are also common at festival times, and many great tasting foods contain a lovely spice mix called 'kala masala'. Many snacks served at festival times are made from besan (gram flour). These are light, and are fried with different kinds of stuffing. Some stuffing may be sweet and other spicy. Kokum, which is a deep purple berry that has a sour and delicious taste, is also used in many great recipes for festivals. Ginger and garlic too are great to taste and used in many snacks prepared at festival times. In traditional celebrations and festivals, it is common to have particular food decorations as well. This is the reason why serving food in a 'Taat Vadhany' method is important to Konkani cuisine. This is a traditional and aesthetic style of serving Konkani cuisine on a 'tvaata' or plate. People in Konkani Food * Are you into Konkani Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Category:South Indian Cuisine Category:Konkani Cuisine